1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture and modular elements of construction therefor. More particularly, this invention pertains to attractive and coventient "knockdown" furniture constructions.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Furniture -both home and office- is an unavoidable complex of design and utility. Thus, advances in one aspect of the furniture manufacture/design art are often stymied, in terms of market acceptance, by flaws in the other aspect.
So-called knockdown furniture is a good example of this conflict. The utility of such furniture is obvious. Furniture that may be readily disassembled and reassembled is easily stored and transported, saving both transportation and storage charges.
While a promising concept, present day knockdown furniture is generally limited to a single possible configuration. Further, the utility knockdown furniture is limited by the common use of fasteners, including nails, nuts and screws. Such fasteners complicate both assembly and disassembly. Further, by substantially increasing the number of parts of the furniture "kit", the task of the user is substantially complicated. The fasteners must be carefully catalogued, understood and stored. Often relatively complex directions must also be preserved to avoid the furniture from becoming a pile of sticks in the hand of an "all thumbs" weekend volunteer.
The use of fasteners limits the ability of the assembler to improvise different designs with conventional knockdown furniture. The incorporation of fasteners into knockdown furniture designs, for the purpose of stabilizing the joints thereof, has thus significantly limited its present utility.